Can We Sleep With You?
by triggerhappy.antagonist
Summary: Young Edward And Alphonse's First Night At Colonel Mustangs' House. [Chibi!Ed Chibi!Al Oneshot] [Sequel To 'The Beginning Of A New Era']


**This Is The First Of Several Chibi Fanfics. (Did I Not Tell You There Would Be More?) This Oneshot Takes Place After "The Beginning Of A New Era", In Case You Forgot, Edward And Alphonse Were Turned Into Toddlers, And Colonel Mustang Adopted Them. This Is What Happened On Their First Night At The Colonel's House.**

**-------- --------**

**Can We Sleep With You?**

**  
**_Drip…drip…_

**BOOM**

_Drip…drip…_

**BOOM**

_Howl, howl_

**BOOM**

_Drip...drip…_

"Woy…"

My eyes twitched slightly. _Did I just hear…? No, it was nothing_.

"Woy…"

I shuffled and rolled onto my side. _Ignore it, it's probably just the wind. _Since when did the wind know my name? Albeit it probably knows everyone's name, but… wait…

It's amazing how completely incomprehensible the brain is when one is half-conscious, isn't it?

"Mister Woy?"

Ah, so it _wasn't_ the wind, it was the voice of a small child. _What the hell? I have no children! What are they doing in my house? How did they get in my house in the first place? What is…_

…_Oh_. Thunder rumbled in the distance, as if confirming my sudden realization. I rolled over again so I was facing the left wall. I could almost feel two other presence in the whole (I could conceivably be wrong, though it is unlikely, for I have lived most of my life alone and I can tell when there is a second individual in my room. That, and they reeked of fruity shampoo and that bizarre toddler scent.)

"Mmmf waaar ugies wann?" I mumbled incoherently into my pillow. Another loud boom was heard, accompanied by an ominous **CRACK**. Small whimpers followed, and I was forced to pry open my eyes.

At first all I saw was darkness and some bleary shapes, but they soon began to take form and I (_barely_) recognized the two short figures before me as my newly-appointed houseguests.

"Edward, Alphonse, why aren't you in bed?" I quietly asked.

"We can't sleep," a small voice replied. "The booming is too loud."

As if on cue, another rumble of thunder sounded, and a streak of lightening lit up the room. For a split second I was able to see the two boys. Edward was standing only inches from my face, his golden hair was loose from its braid and poured down his shoulders in sun-shiny waves. He was clad in naught but an over-sized t-shirt and his bright eyes were widened in fear.

Alphonse stood behind his brother, clutching tightly to the hem of Edward's shirt for protection. He was slightly disheveled, unruly bronze hair sticking out if every direction and baggy shorts rumpled. His chocolate eyes mirrored Edward's expression, though they were slightly more lethargic.

"Ahh—" I opened my mouth to speak, but was abruptly interrupted by another loud clap of thunder. The two boys instinctively covered their ears. "I don't like the booming!" Alphonse cried.

"Make it stop!" Edward added.

I quirked a brow and searched my sleep-deprived brain for a reassuring answer.

"Sorry, kids, I would if I could." Somehow slipped from my mouth. Hmm, that seemed like a fairly comforting reply. Too bad it had no affect on the boys.

"Please try, Woy! You can do it!" Edward desperately coaxed. If not for the circumstances I probably would have laughed. It's not everyday you hear the infamous Full Metal Alchemist encourage someone. And, what was with that unexplainably adorable _Woy_ thing?

Alphonse choked back a sob. Fat tears had begun to roll down his chubby cheeks and dribbled down his bare chest. For some bizarre reason I felt slight remorse as I watched the tears roll. It reminded me of something Maes told me years ago when his daughter was born.

"_Children are our angels. Tthey're a part of us. Crying is their way of saying that we have strayed. Their tears are our punishment."_

…Something like that. It's difficult to recall. Half of the things Maes said to me just went in one ear and out the other, and the other half I couldn't comprehend. Is this what he meant? I reached up to run my hand through my tangled raven hair. Whatever. I was way too tired to attempt to decipher what that idiotic best friend of mine spoke of all those years.

Another clap of thunder sounded; another whimper from Alphonse. It was then that I noticed I had unconsciously closed my eyes. _What was I thinking about again? _I definitely needed some sleep.

"Can we sleep with you?"

All tiredness drained from me when I heard that simple request. _Did Edward Elric just ask to sleep with me? That was odd. It would almost be raunchy is he wasn't four years old. What should I say? Should I consent or refuse?_ Questions raced through my sluggish mind.

Honestly, what was wrong with two young boys sleeping with me, anyway? It was just for one night, and it's not like it was going to kill me or anything. And it would be cruel to have to tell them to go away. _I'm tired, they're tired, I have enough space, it's two in the morning…_

I consented.

"Alright, climb in." I scooted over to the far side of the bed to allow them room. The mattress let off a small moan as the two boys climbed in simultaneously. I felt a warm body snuggle next to mine and silky hair tickling my chin. A second later I felt another body on my other side, small arms clung to my pajamas. I made an effort to slip out of their grasps, but it was futile.

I was trapped.

_Oh, well_. I stared at the clock hanging from the far wall. Two forty-seven AM. Only four hours and thirteen minutes until I was expected to arrive at HQ. That is, if the boys are awake. I doubt they could survive off of four hours of sleep, even though it's only for one day.

I guess I'll be late. I hope Hawkeye will understand.

Now, if only I had an excuse more believable than, "I couldn't get out of bed, the kids had me trapped."

**-------- --------**

**-Sigh- Yeah, I Know This Was Short, But I Hope You Enjoyed This Oneshot.**


End file.
